Aftermath
by StrawberrySilver
Summary: Moons of peace and contentedness followed the death of Firestar, and it has been many more moons since the clans were faced with real danger. That is, until three kits are born in Thunderclan. When tragedy strikes, its up to unlikely hero Raven* to save the day. But at the cost of everything she holds dear. Rated "T" for blood, violence, death, and whatever my mind comes up with :)
1. Prologue

"There, there, kits. There's plenty for the lot of you." Tiny mewling sounds could be heard from Thunderclan's nursery as new mother Birchcloud nursed her three tiny kits. She had given birth to them only an hour before, and already she was exhausted. Her mate, Stormtail, was on patrol at the moment. She smiled to herself, remembering when the medicine cat, Whisperfur, had demanded in her quiet way that he leave the nursery for the afternoon. How surprised he would be to find his son and daughters waiting for him!

But he hadn't returned from the patrol yet, despite Whisperfur and his apprentice, Foxpaw, going to fetch him. And moss. Birchcloud was very thirsty. _He must be fretting,_ she mused to herself, _and is nervous about meeting his kits. Or perhaps he's trying to find the juiciest bird for me to eat._ Birchcloud yawned, her face splitting and jaw popping. _Yes,_ she thought, _that must be it._ And she gave each of her unnamed kits a long lick before curling her tail around them. She put her head on her paws and closed her amber eyes slowly, watching the nursery blur around her.

A sharp yowl of pain awoke the slumbering camp. Cats bounded out of their dens, moss clinging to their fur. Wide eyes watched as a single warrior was carried in the camp, followed by another.

Birchcloud opened her tired eyes. The kits were mewling pitifully, upset by the noise. She peeked out the entrance of the nursery, careful to keep the kits hidden if there was danger.

The bright sunshine had slipped away while Birchcloud slept, replaced by cool night air. The Gathering was a ways away, the moon wasn't even in the sky. It gave the camp a dark look, the vague outlines of cats barely visible. What little starlight was there shone in their wide, frightened eyes. Birchcloud, now genuinely curious, took one look at her kits. They were restless, trying to find her and her milk. She purred softly to them, nuzzling them gently.

After she had situated herself comfortably around her kits, and they had settled down a bit, did she dare take another peek outside. Cats were gathered in a circle, whispering and stealing glances towards Whisperfur's den. Foxpaw, obviously sickened watched from afar, shaking. Muffled whispers reached Birchcloud's ears.

"What happened?"

"Attack..."

"...fell down a ravine..."

"...those Shadowclan mange-pelts..."

"...broken leg."

Disturbed, Birchcloud flattened her ears. _Shadowclan!_ she thought to herself, _Why, if I wasn't a Queen..._ Then she stopped herself, because she knew that she wouldn't give up her kits, or her place in the nursery with them, for all the Shadowclan ears to shred. The kits, sensing her momentary distress, mewled again.

"Shh," Birchcloud murmured, massaging each in turn with her tongue. "Be still."

"Birchcloud! Birchcloud, wake up!" Birchcould opened her tired eyes, giving Ambershade, her fellow queen, a groggy smile.

"'Morning," she said tiredly.

"Birchcloud, you need to go see Whisperfur right away. I-it's urgent." There was a distress in Ambershade's voice as the usually easy-going queen prodded her with a paw. "Get up! I'll watch the kits."

"You're sure they'll be alright?" Birchcloud asked worriedly. Her kits were so tiny and helpless, already waking at the thought of their mother leaving.

"Yes, they'll be fine," Ambershade replied irritably. But her blue eyes suddenly filled with tears as she looked away. "Just hurry."

Needing no further urging, Birchcloud tore from the nursery. How good it felt to stretch her legs! She walked slowly to Whisperfur's den, the exhaustion and stress of birthing her kits taking a toll on her energy. Cats watched her as she passed, falling silent. Some ignored her, others gave her a nod, and the rest turned away. Unable to look, or unwilling to.

Heart hammering, Birchcloud felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, and her pawsteps became heavier. Whisperfur's den was dark, with the medicine cat nowhere in sight. She entered cautiously. The place reeked of death.

Reeling back, Birchcloud eyed the den nervously.

"Birchcloud? Is that you?" the Whisperfur questioned in an almost timid way.

"Yes," Birchcloud said, relieved. "Do you have herbs for me?"

Whisperfur was silent for a moment before she stepped out of the den and into the night. "I only sent for you," she said slowly, as though she were choosing her words carefully, "because there's no time left. I know how close you were, so I thought it was best if you... _knew._" She beckoned Birchcloud with her tail, entering her den again. "Just follow me."

Obedient out of fear, Birchcloud followed. The stench of death made her swallow nervously, almost backing out. But she steeled her resolve and pressed on. The deeper she got in the den, the stronger the stench was. Scarcely able to stand it, Birchcloud was about to question Whisperfur's motives when she found he source.

There, lying in a pool of dried, and fresh, blood, was a mangled heap of fur and bones. Horribly disfigured, and still bleeding, Birchcloud recognized the cat immediately.

"NO!" she yowled, rushing to Stormtail. The handsome tom stirred slightly. His eyes opened. They were as green as they always had been- like the new leaves in newleaf. "Stormtail, no!"

"Birchcloud?" he whispered in a raggedy voice. More blood leaked from the gash on his throat. He smiled gently. "I've missed you."

"Stormtail-"

"Shh," he soothed, drinking her in with his eyes. "It's alright."

"No, Whisperfur can-"

"I can't." The quiet she-cat spoke with a force that was rarely displayed. "I've tried everything. There's nothing more I can do."

Birchcloud felt the rest of her soul leave her. "No, no, no!" Tears streamed from her eyes and joined Stormtail's blood on the floor. "You will never know our kits if you leave now, Stormtail!"

"Kits?" Stormtail asked weakly. "Tell me about them, Birchcloud."

"I see them in you," Birchcloud said. "I see you in their eyes and their soul, the simple purity that you have. The care you give to others, the loyalty and strength you give to your clan."

"I see them," Stormtail replied, eyes glassy. "I _see_ them." He paused, panting slightly. "The little black one is like a raven in the sky, and the golden one like the sun. So beautiful..."

"No, Stormtail, please-"

"Just promise me, Birchcloud."

"Anything."

"You will _live_ without me. You will _love_ again. You won't spend your days wishing you were with me. Please, you must promise."

"I-I promise," Birchcloud whispered, touching her nose to Stormtail's. "I love you. I will _always_ love you."

"I love...our family." And then, with a small flutter of the wind that blew herbs around Whisperfur's den, Stormtail closed his eyes, breathing his last breath.

"No," Birchcloud whispered, "NO!"

"The kits, Birchcloud, please, they need you!"

"NO!"

"Birchcl-"

"Stormtail- Stormtail no, come back, come back, COME BACK!"

"He hunts with Starclan."

"NO!"

And as the sun rose and journeyed across the sky, the cats buried the noble cat Stormtail, Birchcloud only joining to pay her last respects before returning, glassy-eyed and dazed, to her kits. She looked at them in turn.

The black one, with gray on her eyes, tail, and legs, was the shyest. "Ravenkit," she whispered.

The golden-yellow one had orange on her eyes, tail, and legs as well, with a stripe down her back. "Sunkit," Birchcloud said.

The final, and oldest, kit was a dark gray color with darker stripes and his tail and body, and Birchcloud looked at him for a long, long time. "Stormkit," she said at last.


	2. Chapter 1

"Ravenkit!"

"Hey, hey Ravenkit!"

"Ugh, go _away_!" Ravenkit moaned, rolling over. "I don't wanna play right now!"

"It doesn't matter," Sunkit hissed, "we're _making_ you!"

Stormkit giggled. "Yeah, and the last one outside has to be Shadowclan!"

"No fair!" Ravenkit squeaked, leaping up to follow her brother and sister. "I'm _always_ Shadowclan!"

"Just where do you think you're going?" Ravenkit froze.

"Outside, Mother," she said slowly turning to face Birchcloud. Her mother regarded her with pretend distaste.

"Outside? Look at you! You're filthy! Why, all of Thunderclan would run away if they got downwind of you!" And with that, she snatched Ravenkit with her jaws and deposited the protesting kit in her nest.

"Aw, Mother-"

"Shh. Not one word out of you!" Birchcloud began licking her kit gently, methodically. She started along her back, rubbing the fur the wrong way before moving the Ravenkit's belly. Impatient as she was, Ravenkit was happy to get the layer of grime off her. When Birchcloud reached her head and face, Ravenkit began to purr. She was almost sad when her mother smoothed her fur down again and sent her on her way.

"Well, if it isn't _Cleankit_!" Ravenkit bristled at the mocking tone Sunkit used on her. The golden kit shone in the sun, although her fur was a dusty mess from tussling. The orange on her stood out even more than usual, and her green eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Yeah, I guess if you're gonna be a Shadowclan mouseheart, you may as well hide with Mother!" Stormkit sniggered, crouching to attack. His gray coat hid the dirt well, and his blue eyes watched her intensely.

"It doesn't matter what Clan I am," Ravenkit boasted, "I'll beat the fur off you!" With that, she pounced, claws sheathed. Stormkit was ready, and used his size to knock her on her side, pinning her down with his paws. Ravenkit growled menacingly, using her kitten paws to bat at his stomach, forcing him off.

Yowling, Sunkit called a halt to the tussle. "Storm, uh, _claw._ I didn't give my most loyal deputy of Thunderclan the order to attack the weak Shadowclan warrior!"

"My apologies, Sunstar." Stormkit murmured, dipping his head to Sunkit.

"State your name, Shadowclan trespasser!"

"Ravenstar, leader of Shadowclan!" Ravenkit yowled, bristling at Sunkit. "And I am here to destroy all of Thunderclan!" With that she leapt for Sunkit, bowling her sister over.

"I am the Vanquisher of All Things Evil, and you, Ravenstar of Shadowclan, fit that description. I shall end your life _now!_" Sunkit leapt at Ravenkit, smiling despite the "seriousness" of the situation. Ravenkit dove under her, whipping her small body around to face her sister as she landed.

"Stormclaw, I give you permission to destroy the Shadowclan leader!" Grinning, Stormkit pounced on Ravenkit, but she scampered away.

"Coward!" cried Stormkit.

"Mouseheart!" shrieked Sunkit.

"You are the mouseheart!" Ravenkit yowled back, "For you are too afraid to follow me!" Their bravery challenged, Stormkit and Sunkit tore after Ravenkit. The black kit squealed with delight, running straight for them.

She gathered her feet under herself, preparing for the final move. As Sunkit and Stormkit leapt towards her, she swerved away, skidding off to the elder's den. She was bursting with laughter at the loud _oomph! _made by her siblings as they fell into the dirt. Risking a glance back, she saw them rising from the dust cloud to pursue her.

"Can't catch me!" she squealed happily, running as hard and as fast as she could. "Never, ever, ever!"

She laughed gleefully as she continued to run, her paws pounding the ground, sending up tiny clouds of dust. She weaved between warriors, who looked on in amusement, although some in annoyance, and ignored her. She was so comfortable, she dared to look back. Her siblings were losing ground fast, unable to match or keep up with her speed.

That is, until she ran into something and went tumbling backwards.

Head over heels she went for want seemed an eternity, all concepts of directions, including up and down, lost. She rolled in the dirt, not caring about messing it up so soon after her bath. Instead she gathered herself and glared at the thing blocking her.

"_What_ do you think you're doing?" it drawled in a lazy, superior voice. Ravenkit froze. She knew this cat, although only for a short while. He was a littermate, but had been appointed apprentice when she had only had her eyes open for a few days.

He had been nice enough to her when they were in the nursery with their mothers, but he didn't care to be with her or her siblings outside. It had only gotten worse when he was apprenticed. He didn't even want to talk to his old littermates, although they begged him and his brother to play.

It was Ambershade's oldest son, Redpaw. His reddish-brown coat was slightly smoother, the fur longer, but he looked the same. Same weird, amber-orange eyes and white chest and toes, same light stripes along his back. Even the same darkening around his face, tail, and paws.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't _Ravenkit._ I thought I'd gotten rid of you forever. Look, Darkpaw, it's Ravenkit." His brother, Darkpaw, had the same basic shape as Redpaw. Same odd eyes, same markings, but on a much darker, almost charcoal base. He had always been polite and tolerant of Ravenkit and her siblings, although he never made any effort to see Redpaw stop his attitude.

"C'mon, Redpaw, we have duties to attend to now," Darkpaw said, smiling at Ravenkit. "Hey, Ravenkit. How's your mother?"

"She's fine," Ravenkit said testily. "I'm sorry to bother you."

"Oh, you'll have to excuse Redpaw's attitude today," Darkpaw said, always the diplomat. "Shadowpelt got on to him for breaking away from the patrol; he's in charge of the elder's bedding, alone, for a week. As you can imagine, it's put him in a sour mood."

"I understand," Ravenkit said, straightening. "I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"You already said that, _kit,"_ Redpaw snarled, flicking his tail. "And I don't need your sympathies."

"Hey! Get away from her!" From out of nowhere, a ball of golden fluff barreled in between Redpaw and Ravenkit. Sunkit, green eyes flashing and fur fluffed out, tried her best to look frightening. "Leave my sister alone!" she snarled.

"Why, I oughta-"

"Redpaw, let's just go. They don't mean any harm." With that, Darkpaw laid his tail across his brother's shoulders, guiding him away.

"I'll get you _kits_ for mocking me!" Redpaw snarled, stalking away.

Ravenkit shook with fear. "D-do you th-think he'll r-really g-get us?" she asked her sister.

"He's all talk," Sunkit informed her. "He can't _really_ do anything, or Rainstar'll get him."

"He's just a bully," Stormkit told his sister, "ignore him." Slightly reassured, Ravenkit cast one last glance at Redpaw and his brother before turning back to her siblings. Her blue eyes shone with mischief.

"Die, Thunderclan scum!" she yowled, throwing herself at them.

"Thunderclan, attack!" Sunkit cried, and together, she and Stormkit continued the battle between themselves and Ravenkit. They became immersed in their games, and Ravenkit felt the incident with Redpaw pushed out of her mind. Why would she even worry about such a stuck-up mousebrain when she and her siblings could have so much fun together?

All too soon, Birchcloud called her kits back to the nursery. Bone-tired in a satisfying way, Ravenkit was happy to curl up and sleep, the warm belly of her mother and bodies of her siblings luring her into a deep, comfortable sleep.

_I know that I haven't had a chance to really interact with anyone who reads this yet, but this is my two cents on the story thus far._ _I rated it "T" because I didn't know how violent and bloody the plot may get later on. This rating may change as the story continues to develop. Along those lines, I am a horrible summarizer (is that a word?) and my summary for this book really stinks. I don't know what to say, since the whole plot of the book is basically one plot twist after another, and telling you anything now would ruin the horrific reality of the whole thing. So, if anyone could honestly care less about what happens, then congratulations, but you'll just have to wait and find out with the rest of us._ _I've also been meaning to come right out and put an "__Allegiances__" in the story, but that's entirely too much work and there's no way I'm doing that. So, you really won't know too much about the other clans, save for the cats that our main character, Ravenkit, interacts with. And yes, she is the main character. I know that at a couple of points in this chapter, the POV seemed to switch over to Sunkit and Stormkit, but that was simply a writing error on my part, so I apologize, but you're just gonna have to grin and bear it._ _A huge thank you to all who read this- your reviews really do mean a lot to me. I appreciate all the support I get, and I hope you continue to enjoy this story._ _Hugs_ _-S_


	3. Chapter 2

The gushing sound of rain rattled in Ravenkit's ears. It had been rain for three days straight, and Birchcloud wouldn't let the little kits leave the nursery. So, the three kits had been forced to entertain themselves.

The only problem? They were a lot rowdier than Creektail's kits, Pondkit and Antkit, and the slightly short-tempered queen was anxious for her kits, since they were younger and smaller. Birchcloud tried to limit her kits to half the nursery, away from Creektail, Pondkit, and Antkit, but no matter how hard she tried, trouble found her kits.

On the first rainy day, Sunkit stepped on Pondkit's paw, and the kit squealed in fear and pain. Creektail had snarled and the golden kit, and Sunkit had a distaste of anything smelling of Creektail now.

The second day, Stormkit had been wrestling with Antkit and had battered him on the belly with his soft kit paws al little too hard and knocked the air out of Antkit. Antkit spent the rest of the day with his mother, recovering. He now regarded his littermates with an air of contempt.

And now today, Ravenkit had pounced on Creektail's back, sending Antkit and Pondkit flying. She had received the worst tongue lashing, and was sitting in the back of the nursery far, far away from the fuming Creektail and her mother's disappointment.

"Ravenkit! Come here, please!" Ravenkit perked her ears. Her mother was calling, which meant she wasn't in trouble anymore. She bounded over to her mother happily, tripping over her own feet in her rush.

Birchcloud purred at the sight of her raven-colored kit. Ravenkit snuggled up to her mother's white coat, complete with black stripes and a set of blue eyes that matched her own.

"Would you kits like to hear a story?" Birchcloud asked softly.

"Yeah!" Sunkit, Stormkit, and Ravenkit chorused.

"Alright, what would you like to hear?" Birchcloud asked.

"The Great Battle!"

Birchcloud winced. "That's a story for when you're much older. How about Firestar's acceptance into Thunderclan?"

Although put out, the kits agreed that this was probably a good story.

"Well, this was many moons ago, older than our elders and the elders they had when they were your age. Older still. Way back when Thunderclan lived by a Twoleg place. In one of the places, with the white fences, there lived an orange cat by the name of Rusty. His Twolegs loved him very much, but Rusty longed for more than his garden. He dreamed of the forest, but was always warned against going, for fear of the feral cats that lived there. But one day, he was attacked! Rusty fought bravely, but he was no match for the forest cat. Graypaw, for that was his name, told Rusty he was sent to test him. Bluestar, the brave leader of Thunderclan, needed warriors. There were no kits in Thunderclan, which meant no apprentices. Graypaw was one of the few. The catch of joining the clan? He would have to leave his Twolegs and his life. Rusty agreed, and was brought back to camp. When he got there, many cats were angry that Bluestar was allowing a kittypet into the clan. She didn't argue, but let the cats wonder about her motives. Then, a young warrior named Longtail stepped forward. 'He doesn't belong here,' he told his clanmates. 'Will you fight for the right to stay?' Rusty's only response was a snarl. Spottedleaf, the medicine cat, tried to stop what she thought would be the slaughter of Rusty. She was ignored, and the battle commenced. Rusty fought like a true, if untrained, warrior. He ripped Longtail's ear, and was feeling sure of himself. But Longtail was a crafty cat, and he attempted to strangle Rusty by holding his collar. Rusty tried to escape, but to no avail. When he was sure he was through, this collar snapped, sending both cats flying. 'Enough!' Bluestar cried. 'He has lost his kittypet collar in his first battle as a member of Thunderclan. Starclan wants him to join us!' Even Longtail was forced to allow the newcomer into Thunderclan. 'He will be named Firepaw, for his flame colored pelt,' Bluestar said. And that's how Firestar came to be."

"No kittypets will join Thunderclan when I'm leader!" Sunkit cried. "They're lazy slobs!"

"Ah," Birchcloud said, "but you miss the meaning of the story. Everyone deserves a chance. Firepaw turned out to be the greatest warrior and leader Thunderclan has ever seen."

"Not all kittypets are like Firestar!"

"No, but everyone deserves a chance."

Ravenkit pondered the argument between her mother and sister. She agreed with both sides. Why feed a useless kittypet, but what if said kittypet was actually the greatest asset to the clan, but she just didn't know it yet? It made her head hurt.

Unlike her sister and brother, Ravenkit didn't want to be the leader of Thunderclan. She was happy to be a warrior. She couldn't make those kinds of decisions. But she trusted Sunkit and Stormkit to be good leaders for her.

Sunkit cuffed Stormkit, sending him sprawling. "I'll be a better leader than you!"

Stormkit snarled. "Never!" The two tussled for a while rolling around the nursery while Birchcloud looked on in motherly affection. She laughed at their antics, her tail running lightly along Ravenkit's back.

Then Sunkit landed on Creektail's tail, sending the queen into one of her rants about the incompetence of Sunkit and Stormkit, fighting at this hour. Ravenkit giggled at her sister's drooping ears, as though she were trying to hide inside herself. Birchcloud stood, leaving Ravenkit alone in the nest. She padded over to Sunkit, apologizing to Creektail, and grabbing the golden kit by the scruff of her neck.

"Sunkit, Stormkit, you know better," she scolded lightly. "I've raised you better."

"Mother, we're tired of being inside," Sunkit complained. "We want to go outside!"

Birchcloud considered this, thinking long and hard. "That's not unreasonably. Tomorrow, we'll check the weather and maybe we can _all_ take a break from this den."

Satisfied, Sunkit settled down next to Ravenkit, pushing her sister over. Stormkit lounged on Ravenkit's other side, already asleep. Birchcloud's warm belly soon lulled Sunkit to sleep, and only Ravenkit was awake. Birchcloud wrapped her tail around her kits protectively, purring softly. Ravenkit sighed contentedly.

Yawning, Ravenkit laid her head down, content to sleep with her family forever. _This is absolutely perfect,_ she thought to herself, _and it always will be. Forever._

What she didn't know was that life was a crystal ball rolling. Sometimes it rolled fast downhill, sometimes it bumped over rocks, sometimes it got stuck. Sometimes, it was shattered with no warning.

_This was more of a filler chapter for the action to come- not to mention the slight hint that Firestar will be remembered forever as the greatest warrior/leader. I thought it would be kinda neat- anyway, this is probably the last update for a day or so- I've got a tournament coming up. Hugs!_


	4. Chapter 3

True to her word, Birchcloud checked the weather first thing in the morning. She frowned slightly, turning to face her kits.

"Can we play, Mother?" asked Sunkit, green eyes wide.

"Please, Mother, I can't breathe in here!" pleaded Stormkit.

"Mother, I'm so _bored!_" Ravenkit cried. All three kits, as though by some mutually understanding, turned their wide-eyed gazes to their mother.

"_Please?"_ they whined in perfect unison. "Please, please, please, please, _please?"_

Flustered, Birchcloud pursed her lips. She smiled sadly. "Well, it's not raining too hard… Why not? Just stay where I can see you. And don't pester the warriors!"

But that last bit was lost on the excited kits as the bolted from the nursery, squealing in excitement. They tumbled over each other into the drizzle, shivering when they noticed that their pelts were already soaked through.

Ravenkit shivered. "Gosh, it really _is_ cold and rainy out. I can feel it in my marrow!"

Sunkit and Stormkit agreed with nods. "Yeah, but that just makes it more fun!" cried Sunkit as she leapt on Ravenkit. Ravenkit shrieked with delight, rolling over in the mud. Ravenkit giggled, batting at her belly with soft kit paws.

"I am Stormstar, leader of Thunderclan!" proclaimed Stormkit proudly, chest puffed out. "Which of you is a more loyal deputy? I challenge you to find the moss ball!"

Ravenkit grinned at Sunkit, preparing to take off.

"On your marks…"

"I'm gonna find it first," Sunkit said with a smirk.

"Get set…"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"GO!" And they were off! A black ball of sopping wet fur shot through camp, skittering around warriors. A golden one followed, zipping in and out of dens.

Stormkit laughed, watching his siblings hunt the moss ball he had hidden while they had fought. "Getting colder!" he cried as the kits reached the elder's den on the other side of camp.

"You kits had better head inside," Greenear said worriedly. The elder frowned at the sopping kits, pursing her lips.

"Huh?" Poppyice asked, unable to hear.

"Oh, let them play," grumbled Tallstripe. "They only have so long before their joints ache like mine do. This storm is doing awful things to my bones; why just the other day-"

"Give it a rest," Greenear cried. "All you do is complain!"

"I do not!" Sunkit and Ravenkit slowly backed away, careful not to draw any attention to themselves in case the elders decided to give them a long-winded explanation for their aching bones.

Scampering throughout camp, the sisters giggled and laughed as they searched for the ever-elusive moss ball.

They dodged pawsteps and angry grumbles as cats shook water from their pelts and returned to Stormkit, who hadn't moved an inch since they left. Ravenkit regarded him carefully. _He was hiding something!_

"I found it!" she squealed as she skidded to a stop next to her brother, Sunkit not far behind. "I know where you hid the moss ball!"

"Nuh-uh," Stormkit argued, sticking out his tongue. "You don't have it!"

"Yeah-huh," Ravenkit replied, bowling her brother over. "It's…right…" Ravenkit and Stormkit tussled for control of the squashed moss ball, neither gaining the upper hand. Claws sheathed, Ravenkit held on to Stormkit's tail, preventing him from retrieving his moss ball and re-hiding it.

"…here!" Sunkit yowled triumphantly. "I found it first!" The moss ball lay at her paws, a huge grin across her face. "I win!"

Ravenkit was crestfallen. "No fair," she whined, "I found it! You _stole_ it!"

But Sunkit just laughed. "I won, Ravenkit! And now I get to pick the game: she-cats versus toms! Ravenkit and I will be Thunderclan, Stormkit, you can be Windclan!"

"Windclan's gross!" cried Stormkit indignantly.

"Too bad, so sad," taunted Sunkit. "I'll be Sunstar, and this is my deputy, Ravenpelt."

"Fine," Stormkit grumbled, "I'll be Stormstar." He crouched low to the ground, waving his tail back and forth.

Sunkit snarled, laughter in her eyes. "Go, Ravenpelt! Attack!" Ravenkit giggled, throwing herself on her brother. He landed with a soft _oof,_ the wind knocked out of him. Ravenkit grinned, swiping at his ears and cuffing them gently. Stormkit cried out in mock pain as Sunkit grabbed his tail and started to drag him around in the dirt.

Ravenkit rolled over laughing, her stomach clenching with almost painful guffaws. Stormkit shrieked at the indignity, trying to escape. To prevent this, Ravenkit sat on his head, forcing him to cry out around a mouthful of her, well, _hindquarters._

He eventually succeeded in pushing the black kit off, gulping in the fresh, rainy air. Sunkit gave Ravenkit a feral grin, covering their brother in tickles. Stormkit squirmed, laughing merrily and crying at the same time. Thinking this especially humorous, Sunkit batted at his stomach with soft kitten paws.

On and on they went, squealing and rolling around the camp, having the best time of their lives. They were covered with an inch of mud, to Birchcloud's horror, and had successfully bumped into everything within the camp, living or not. But even the grumpiest warrior looked on fondly at the romping kits, remembering the devastation that they had been born into.

When the sun was beginning to set, and the rain was coming down harder, the kits re-entered the nursery. Chilled to the marrow of their bones, the kits were all too happy to curl up next to Birchcloud and sleep.

Unfortunately, Stormkit kept them all awake with a ceaseless cough, and his shivering awoke them when his coughing failed. Worried, Birchcloud tried to comfort her only son, but to no avail. She called for Whisperfur when the moon was still young, and she diagnosed it as a simple cough; persistent yet harmless.

"No more playing in the rain," Birchcloud said firmly to the sisters. "Look what it did to Stormkit. I should have known better than to let you rascals out there when it's so cold. What was I thinking?"

Disappointed and bored, Sunkit and Ravenkit found plenty of ways to get into trouble, from batting around a moss ball to pouncing on Pondkit, Antkit, and Creektail. They dug holes in the ground around the nests, destroyed bedding, and tussled.

Creektail's voice was hoarse from yowling at them to quit, but the kits were full of limitless energy, and couldn't sit still at all. Birchcloud was weary, and had grown tired of watching her beautiful kits get into mischief.

"How about a story?" she asked, holding back a yawn.

"Story?" The two kits ran to their mother from their freshly dug hole, paws covered in dirt. They curled up together with a still-sick Stormkit, ready to listen.

"How about the story of Graystripe and Silverstream?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, it starts in Thunderclan. Firepaw, who you remember is Rusty, saw Graypaw sneak out of camp, so he followed. He saw his best friend meet up with a Riverclan she-cat, Silverpaw, whom had saved him from drowning earlier. Firepaw told Graypaw, no, that he couldn't keep meeting her, but Graypaw was determined. When Firepaw and Graypaw became Fireheart and Graystripe, Silverpaw became Silverstream. They continued to meet in secret, Fireheart covering for them. One day, a terrible scream arose from the forest. Fireheart raced to the spot. Silverstream was having kits on Thunderclan territory, a very worried Graystripe with her. Fireheart raced back for Yellowfang, but she was out. Cinderpaw, Fireheart's old apprentice, came instead. She tried to save the beautiful Silverstream, but she could not, even with the wretched Tigerclaw watching over her, as he had been attracted by the commotion. Silverstream gave birth to two kits, Stormkit and Featherkit, before she died with Graystripe. The young warrior was devastated, his love lost. He ended up joining Riverclan to be with his kits, but returned to Thunderclan when he realized where he really belonged."

"Am I Graystripe's kit?" asked Stormkit, coughing feebly.

Birchcloud laughed, and got a sad look in her eye as she gazed off into the distance. "No, you're not."

"Then who's my father?"

Birchcloud gave her son a sharp look. "That's not for you to know yet," she snapped, anger flashing in her eyes. Sunkit and Ravenkit, although they hadn't mention their father, jumped back, startled. Stormkit shrank into himself, still coughing quietly to himself.

"Someday, you'll understand, my kits," Birchcloud promised, giving Stormkit an apologetic lick. Satisfied, and half asleep already, Stormkit dozed off, Sunkit not far behind. But Ravenkit fought the call of sleep and wondered to herself as she often did. Who _was_ her father? Where did he go? Didn't he love them?

Birchcloud purred softly. "Go to sleep, little Ravenkit."

"I'm not little," protested Ravenkit sleepily, her eyelids growing heavy. "I'm big and strong, the best warrior to ever live."

"Yes," whispered Birchcloud. And then, so quietly Ravenkit was convinced she had misheard, she whispered, "You're father would be so proud of you, Ravenkit."


End file.
